List of post war Canadian military aircraft
CF-100 Canuck *CF-101 Voodoo *CP-102 Neptune *CF-103 Canuck (P) *CF-104 Starfighter *CF-105 Arrow *CF-106 Crusader *CC-107 Constellation/Warning Star *CC-108 Caribou *CC-109 Cosmopolitan *CF-110 Phantom *CF-111 Aardvark *CA-112 Skyhawk *CH-113 Seaguard *CT-114 Tutor *CF-115 Thunderchief *CF-116 Freedom Fighter *CC-117 Sabreliner *CH-118 Iroquois *CC-119 Flying Boxcar *CT-120 Chipmunk *CP-121 Tracker/Tracer *CH-122 Nomad *CC-123 Otter *CH-124 Sea King *CC-125 Yukon *CH-126 Workhorse *CB-127 Canberra *CB-128 Hustler *CC-129 JetStar *CC-130 Hercules *CO-131 Bird Dog *CC-132 Electra *CT-133 Silver Star *CH-134 Seabat/Choctaw *CC-135 Stratotanker *CU-136 Turbo Porter *CC-137 Husky *CC-138 Twin Otter *CC-139 Dakota *CP-140 Aurora *CC-141 Starlifter *CC-142 Buffalo *CS-143 Albatross *CH-144 Kiowa *CH-145 Sea Stallion/Super Stallion *CH-146 Twin Huey *CC-147 Huron *CC-148 Learjet *CC-149 Nomad *CT-150 Musketeer *CH-151 Sea Sprite *CB-152 Vindicator *CE-153 Sentry *CC-154 Challenger *CF-155 Eagle *CF-156 Wraith *CC-157 Polaris *CT-158 Dash-7 *CT-159 Tucano *CH-160 Black Hawk/Seahawk *CT-161 Tigershark *CH-162 Griffin *CQ-163 Predator *CH-164 Apache *CH-165 Cormorant *CH-166 Viper *CT-167 Airtrainer *CP-168 Poseidon *CC-177 Globemaster III *CF-188 Hornet *CF-222 Raptor *CF-235 Lightning II =About Canadian Military Aircraft Designations= Pre-1968 Post-1968 Canadian military aircraft use the following designation system. # All designations begin with C for Canada. # The second letter is a role letter. They are similar to those used in the United States. Role letters can change with variants of the aircraft. For example, the Canadian designation of the F-8 Crusader is CF-106, while the designation for the RF-8 is CR-106. The following are used: #*A: Attack #*B: Bomber #*C: Cargo, tanker/transport #*E: Electronic/AEW #*F: Fighter #*H: Helicopter #**All helicopters regardless of role have the H, e.g. CH-118D is the Canadian designation for the UH-1D, and CH-118G is the Canadian designation for the AH-1G #*O: Observation #*P: Patrol #**Also takes the place is the US "S" designation for anti-submarine warfare #*R: Reconnaissance #*S: Search and rescue #*T: Trainer, does not cover combat capable conversion trainers such as the CF-188B (F/A-18B) #*U: Unmanned #*X: Experimental # Design number. Numbers for pre-1968 are allocated arbitrarily or to accord with US designations (e.g. CC-141 Starlifter). Post-1968 numbers are either allocated sequentially (e.g. CT-150) or to accord with US designations (e.g. CH-164 Apache) #Model letter. Model letters distinguish between different versions of an aircraft. These numbers are usually the only distinction, and are not always sequential. They can be sequential, in conformity with the manufacturer (e.g. the CF-110K Phantom and CF-110M Phantom for the McDonnell F-4K and F-4M respectively), or functional (e.g. the CH-124U Sea King utility helicopter and the CH-124E Sea King AEW helicopter). Model letters are also used where the US would use a modified mission letter. For example, the Canadian Forces use the Sikorsky S-70 series under the designation CH-160. The UH-60L is designated CH-160A, the SH-60B is designated CH-160B, and the MH-60K is designated CH-160K. #Popular name. Popular names are usually officially assigned, however unofficial names are often used. French Canadian CF-188 squadrons refer to their Aircraft as the Frelon, which is French for Hornet. In addition, CF-18 is often used as an unofficial name for the CF-188. Category:Nazi Cold War technology